Imagination
by Kiki-Niche
Summary: Xemnas/Sora Fluff. Giftfic for Shadow of Darkness 22! Xemnas wonders if he can love Sora, but drifts off to sleep while thinking. Implied jealous Saix. R&R, Dont like, dont read. Oneshot.


Xemnas stared out his window, knowing that Sora would appear at any moment. He sat, thinking, just thinking, about the boy – that boy who would slay the entire Organization before coming into his power willingly. This boy had power, yet that was all he was. A boy.

Shuddering, Xemnas paced the room, attempting to shake off the feeling, the emo- No. He needed to stop. All he could do was think about this boy. He even began questioning his own logic – and Seven noticed. Saix stood in the back of the room by his door, knowing that Xemnas wouldn't – no, couldn't – notice him when he was this deep in thought. Rolling his eyes, he summoned a portal, and exited the room lit only by the magnificent Kingdom Hearts.

_Get yourself together._ He thought in confusion. His non-existent heart seemed to be spinning everywhere. He was never this weak. Sighing to himself, he sat on the large bed. How many dream he'd had of Sora in this bed, only to wake, and find that not only that the boy gone, but the heart his dream portrayed, as well.

Nothing could bring the Superior to his knees like the thought of that one boy, that one unfortunately significant child; the child who became his heart.

Xemnas again stood and shuddered. He would not let this boy be his weakness.

_But he already is..._ Screamed the voice in the back of his mind. He shot it down with imagining he actually had the power to kill Sora. He imagined he really had no heart, and no emotion left. Imagination is a powerful thing, and before he knew it, One had fallen asleep to visions of the blue-eyed brunette.

9259

_Cradling Sora in his arms, he looked down to the young boy, whose eyes beamed a bright blue. "Sora, how I love having you in my arms…" He smiled down to the boy, and placed their lips together, as if finishing a puzzle. The pieces fit perfectly._

"_I love it when you hold me too, Xemnas…" Sora's voice seemed somehow different, but completely real. "Can I ask you something?" Sora looked away from his former enemy, and current lover with a light blush covering his gentle cheeks._

"_Of course. Ask away, sweet key bearer."_

"_Do you love me?" The question wasn't intended to sound the way it did, but regardless, it came out as if he asked Xemnas if he knew how to love. He turned away, and flushed a deeper red still, hoping for one simple answer._

"_Do I love you?" He repeated the question, sounding almost insulted. "Sora, do you think I could love anyone but you? Anything more than my heart? Of course I love you." Smiling, he lifted Sora's head with a single finger, making the younger man face him. "I do love you."_

_Now a sweet crimson color, Sora smiled back at him. Blue stared into bright amber, pouring all his love into that one look. "I love you too." Sora threw his arms around Xemnas' strong neck, and crushed their lips together with passion. Moments passed by, and the two finally separated._

"_Hmm, I do so love these moments." Xemnas purred into Sora's ear._

_Blushing at the older man's words, Sora wrapped his arms tighter around him, not wanting to let go. "I-I do to…" He rested his head on Xemnas' well-built chest. Breathing slowly, a shiver went up his spine as he felt the Superior's breath. They lay awake beneath the stars on the Destiny Islands, on the beach. Love had blossomed not for the first time there._

_Xemnas smirked, and looked to the sky, holding his lover close. "The sky tonight is almost as beautiful as your face…" He spoke in a raspy, quiet tone, sending more shivers up the younger's back._

"_Th-Thank you…" Sora buried his blushing face into Xemnas' stern chest._

"_Hmph, you are so easily embarrassed." He smirked still, loving to do this. In return for the sadistic tone and superfluous compliments, Sora would just blush and smile._

_Xemnas just smiled, deciding not to bother teasing the boy much more for the moment. "So long I have waited for this. So many nights, Sora, that you were the one keeping me awake. You were the one who I dreamt of, who I yearned to see – even if it was only to use you. I apologize for that, but… You. You are… simply amazing, Sora. My blue eyed hero…" He wished he could explain just how much he loved him. It was pointless to try._

_Sora stirred in his arms, pushing himself up to look at him. "D-Do you mean all that?" He asked, not hesitating._

"_Of course." He smiled. Sora wrapped his arms around him again, pulling him into a deep kiss. The kiss lasted for what seemed to them like forever, and the two never wanted to part. They would be satisfied if the world ended while they slept in each other's arms…_

9259

Xemnas awoke, dry tears encrusting his face. This happened every time he dreamt of _him._ He knew that he could – or rather should – avoid sleeping altogether.

But still, a few peaceful hours were nice – even for someone who didn't truly exist. Peace and love were two things Xemnas not only never understood and yearned for, but missed. _Truly,_ he thought… _Maybe I can feel… Feel him…_

Tired still and not fully out of his dream, Xemnas stood and walked to his window, hoping to see Kingdom Hearts fully completed due to his little keyblade bearer. _He is not my keyblade bearer…_ He tried thinking to himself, but realized it was no use. He knew he wasn't, but wished he was.

"Sora… You will be mine." He muttered to himself, not knowing if he meant it in means of endearment, or hatred; either way, he made him feel like he had a heart – which scared him.

Fright was not necessarily a feeling; to Xemnas, it was just the remnants of dreams, of the unknown.

And the unknown was how he could possibly love Sora.

However, letting his imagination run free again might answer that. As said before – Imagination is a powerful thing. It was what led to becoming a nobody for Xemnas – maybe it would lead to becoming whole again.

Maybe imagination would lead to Sora's heart, as well.

9259

This very fluffy fanfic is dedicated to the amazingly talented and sweet Shadow of Darkness 22. She is such a great writer, and great to talk to!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xemnas, Sora, Saix, or Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix does…

I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
